


Size Matters

by SaintSarahSpader



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Junkers - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, i am obsessed with the junkers, insecure roadhog, oh well, ooc? hope not, please help me, roadrat - Freeform, roadrat/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSarahSpader/pseuds/SaintSarahSpader
Summary: Somethings gotten in to Roadhog, and it's up to you and Junkrat to figure out whats wrong.mostly fluff/angst ish, not too much of a plot. You and the junkers are members of Overwatch and in an established relationship.  Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh okay so this is my first time posting anything on here!! Normally I don't write my own fanfics but I couldn't get this one out of my head soooo here we go!
> 
> No beta, so if you notice something feel free to tell me! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! sorry if they are ooc or the accents are wrong  
> I don't own the junkers or Overwatch
> 
> fem reader, although if you ignore the "sheila"s reader could be any gender/sex! It just was easier to write a fem reader for me.  
> also I have no idea how to fix the formatting to include indents for new lines, so sorry! If someone wants to tell me how that'd be great!  
>  
> 
> much love, enjoy!

"Oi Roadie, y/n, which dessert do ya want?" Junkrat asked, standing up from your table in the mess hall and stretching his arms above his head.  
It wasn't reallyyyy your table, but after you and Junkrat spilled pizza onto Roadhog's favorite blanket while eating in bed, the back right corner of the cafeteria became unofficial junker territory. No one dared to try and sit with you, too afraid of being blown up or hooked by your boys, but that was fine with you three. Not like you really noticed anyone else when you were with the junkers anyway.  
"Oooo I wonder if there's any of that cheesecake left??" You thought out loud, grabing your plates and garbage to clean up while Junkrat grabbed the dessert.  
"I'll be sure ta check for ya darl!" Junkrat promised with a cocky grin. "What about you Roadie?"  
He grunted in response, but at a raised eyebrow from you he mumbled a soft "nothing Rat."  
Junkrat and you exchanged confused glances, but he quickly shrugged it off and wandered to the kitchen. You finished cleaning up and sat back down, leaning against Roadhog with your eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful moment alone with your larger boyfriend, despite your lingering confusion.  
Roadhog would normally rest his hand on top of yours or on your thigh, rubbing soothing circles, enjoying the peace just as much as you. Once he even wrapped his arm around you, holding you closer agains him despite being in public! You both loved Junkrat in all his craziness and excitement, and the wild lives you led, but peace was still appreciated.  
Today was different though. Something was bothering Mako, but you couldn't figure out what and it was frustrating you. You knew your boys like the back of your hand, but Roadhog was always the harder one to read, especially when you couldn't see his face. You knew prying would only bug him though, so you let it go. He would tell you when he was ready.

You opened your eyes when you heard your other boyfriend returning, which wasn't that hard to do considering his yelling of "Oi, Roadie! Darl! Look what we have here!! Boba!!"  
Laughing softly, you sat back up to see Junkrat holding his newly acquired Boba milk tea up like a trophy, the rest of the dessert piled haphazardly on a tray clutched in his mechanical arm.  
"Milk tea...my favourite!" He took a big sip, wrinkling his nose "too sweet!" You laughed, already reaching for the drink before the words left his mouth. He never remembers to tell them half sweet, the excitable (and lovable) idiot he is.  
"I got you the last piece of cheesecake darl, and and I nearly had ta fight the yank over it! You owe me one sheila!"he said, pointing a metallic finger at you accusingly.  
"Mccree doesn't even like cheesecake Jamie" you giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he took a seat next to you "but thanks."  
His cheeks flushed pink as he turned back to the certifiable mountain of dessert now piled on your table, mumbling somethin to himself.  
"Oh Roadie, I almost forgot!! I got somethin fer you too! Your favorite!" He slide a plate piled high with lamington cake over to Mako, smiling widely.  
"..I said I didn't want anything Rat"  
"I knowww Hog but its your favouriteee so I couldn't nottt get it for ya!! Come on Ma-mate!"  
You could practically see Mako setting his jaw while pushing the cake away, before growling out a quick and angry "I don't want any!" and standing up, storming out of the mess.

You and Junkrat sat in shocked silence for a few moments, eyes wide. Junkrat's mouth was stuck in a perfectly formed "o". Mako might seem super tough and even mean, but you both knew he was really a big softy in private. He rarely got actually mad at either of you two, and it didn't last very long when he did. And he never turned down dessert, especially his favourite...  
Wordlessly, you got up to follow your boyfriend, Junkrat quickly following suit with a low "what's gotten in ta him?", leaving the dessert abandoned at your table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's wrong with Roadie??
> 
> As always, I don't own the characters or Overwatch, or make any money from this

When the two of you reached the junkers' shared quarters, you stopped Junkrat from barging straight in, giving Roadhog a knock of warning before letting him go.

Roadhog was sat at the edge of the bed, cleaning his scrap gun.  
"Mate? You alroight?" Junkrat asked, stepping closer, concern and confusion written plainly on his face. Roadhog just softly grunted and otherwise ignored you two.  
"Mako? Babe?" Hearing his real name and feeling both sets of eyes staring at him made him pause. You couldn't see his face under the mask, but you imagined he had his eyes closed, composing himself, based on the way his head drooped and his breathe caught in his throat. "Mako, what's wrong? C'mon, you know you can tell us.." you tried again, moving closer to sit next to him on his left.  
"Mako, you feelin ok mate? You barely had anything to eat and its already arvo!" Junkrat added, sitting down on Mako's right.  
After a moment's silence, Roadhog sighed, standing up to put his gun away. "M fine you two, jus..on a diet." He mumbled, back to you both. 

Junkrat let out a quick laugh. "Hooley dooley, you really got me there mate!"  
You had been watching Mako though, and his shoulders werent moving..he wasn't trying to hide his laughing like he normally did when joking like this. He wasn't laughing. When you sharply elbowed him in the side, Junkrat stopped his laughing, turning his now confused gaze to you before his eyes widened in understanding.  
"Shit mate, I didn't think you were serious?!"  
"Well I for one think it's a great idea!" You exclaimed, jumping up. "I could stand to lose some weight, gettin a little pudgy here" you continued, poking at your belly. Junkrat stayed where he was, thoroughly confused. "And Jamie, no offense, but I think you've been putting on some pounds..you could use a better diet" you said with an over-exaggerated wink Junkrat's way. His face finally lit up in recognition, him standing to join you.  
"Oi, you're no twig yourself sheila! I'm not the only one 'ere needin a diet!"

Roadhog finally snapped, turning to face you two with a sharp "Enough." If he was surprised to find you both standing only a few feet away and watching him, he didn't show it. "Neither of ya needs changin, got it?"  
Junkrats grin grew,opening his mouth to speak, but you spoke up softly before he could. "Then why do you?"

Roadhog froze, so you took your chance to continue, stepping closer to him. "Mako, you don't need a diet. You know damn well Jamie and I love you just the way you are. What put this into your head? If you really want this, we'll support you, you know that but.."  
"But ya don't need it! Ya don't need ta lose any weight ya bastard! (Y/n)'s roight, we love you just as ya are Mako!" Junkrat jumped in,cheeks dusted pink again but looking more angry than you had seen him in a while, and joining you right in front of Roadhog, who was still frozen, or at least silent. 

"Mako?" You prodded softly. When you noticed his face turn towards you ever so slightly, you continued, "You don't need to tell us what happened if you aren't comfortable with it. But we are here for you. You couldn't stand us talking bad about ourselves right? It hurts us just as much to see you like this." You could see the anger fade from Junkrats face at your side, fading to nothing but love and concern, and you knew your face must have looked the same.

You and Junkrat were just about to leave and give Mako some space when he spoke up.  
"Its stupid."  
He sighed, and sat, well more like collapsed onto the bed. You and Jamison quickly joined him, Jamie lounging with his head on Mako's lap, you leaning against his arm, hand against the side of his mask. Roadhog reached up and unbuckled the mask, letting you slide it away from his face and place it down onto the bed. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, Junkrat smiling softly from where he was laying, both of you waiting patiently for Mako to continue.  
After a moment with his eyes closed, he did. 

"Overheard some young recruits talking. Sat too close to me yesterday at dinner. You two were sleeping, so I went alone."  
"Talking about stupid shit, who's sleeping with who but then..they started talking about the agents. About us." He took a deep breath, and you took the chance to untie his hair and start running your hands through it soothingly.  
"Started talking about the others. Mccree, Lucio, D.va, Mercy....Reinhardt. Talking about how big he is, how big the rest of him must be, how..attractive." He grit his teeth.  
"One of them looked over at me quickly and laughed when whispering something. Couldn't hear, but I could see her lips- unlike the pig."  
Jamie let out a small growl at that, sitting up to lean against his other arm the same way you were, but surprisingly kept quiet, letting Mako continue his story. You kept up your soft movements, calming him as best you could while feeling your own fury rising.  
"Started..comparing. Nothing new, I've heard it all before but ..they started talking about you, both of you." You could see his own anger rising as he revisited the conversation in his mind. Voice rising slightly, he continued "what they would do to you, both of you, if only you had chosen someone better..how I didn't deserve either of you..one kid even said "I dont know why Agent (y/l/n / agent name) bothers with either of them, I mean Junkrats kinda hot, but he's a freak! And Roadhog? Ha, the whole relationship is a joke!"he finished with a bitter shadow of a smile. "And they're right. I don't deserve you, eitha of you."  
Junkrat was positively seething, and so were you, but even more than that you felt crushed for Mako. Jamie was shaking, torn between needing to break something and staying by Mako's side. "Tell me who it was mate, I'll tear them apart.." he growled.  
You sat up fully, getting both of your boys' attentions. Peppering Mako's face with kisses, you felt him shudder and look away. Taking his face in your hands, you turned him to you.  
"Mako.." you murmured, trying to portray all of the emotions you were feeling to him, most importantly how much you loved him. "Listen to me. They are wrong. This isn't a joke. You aren't disgusting. You are ours. That means something Mako. You are ours. You are wanted and loved the way you are. They-they know nothing!" You were shaking too now, angry and frustrated and hurt for him.  
"Darl.." Mako murmured, wiping the tears off your face that you didn't even realize were falling. 

"She's right Mako." Jamie said, looking more serious than he had any business looking. "You're me best mate, but you're more than that and you damn well know it ya bastard! Where do you get off thinkin you don't deserve us?? Thats rubbish! You-" he took a deep breathe before continuing, voice softer now, "you were all I had, back home in 'straya....Jus cause we got lucky with this 'ere sheila, doesn't mean you aren't just as important to me now as you were in oz." At that, Junkrat got a wicked grin. "Do you need us to remind you just how import you are ta us, ya big lug? I've got an idea..."  
Pulling you aside, he whispered his idea into your ear. Flushing a dark red, you nodded with a small grin of your own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what did Junkrat do?
> 
> I don't own them! No beta

The next morning at breakfast, everything was peaceful. Until you three walked in.  
Junkrat and you led the way, you two getting eyerolls, laughs, and a few disgusted looks thrown in the mix. When Roadhog lumbered in behind you, the cafeteria almost went silent.  
Junkrat and Roadhog weren't wearing shirts, as per usual. You had on a tank, but you weren't exactly covered up much more than them. And the three of you were absolutely covered in hickies and scratches left over from last nights fun, Roadhog included. There was no way the scratches and bruises could have come from anything else- hell, you were pretty sure the bruises on your hips were hand-shaped, and Jamie's back had long nail marks running down it. Junkrat and you liked marking each other up normally, and Mako would dish them out just as much, but he had never sported his own marks before, at least where people could see them. None of you had ever been this marked up and exposed at the same time, in front of this many people.  
You forced yourself to keep your head help high, talking to your boys as if nothing was different, despite the bright blush you were sure covered your face. Junkrat was, expectedly, unaffected, talking up a storm like there was nothing different, with an even bigger grin than normal, if that was even possible. This was his whole plan-mark Roadhog as your equal in this relationship, as someone equally involved and wanted..in every part of it. After this, there would be no doubt in anyones mind's.

The whispers started, and even when you were sitting and eating at your table you could feel eyes on you. You watched Mako eat, him being hungry after denying himself his normal amount the day before. As he lifted his mask to eat, you noticed a pink tint to his cheeks. He looked happy though, his hand entwined with yours on the table. You grinned, pulling Jamison over to whisper your observation to him. The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence at your table- you and Junkrat grinning like fools the whole time, any embarrassment long gone in the wake of the plan's success.

As you three stood to leave, Jamie hopped onto the table yelling "Oi!! I have somethin ta say!"  
You froze, locking eyes with Mako through his mask, portraying that no, you did not know what the fuck he was doing!  
The mess hall went silent, everyone staring at the three of you in confusion. You wanted to run, but it was too late for that. You envied Mako; at least he could hide behind his mask.

You turned to watch Jamie, curious as to what he wanted to say, despite your embarrassment.  
"See this sheila 'ere? An this digger bastard? They are myyy sheila and myy bastard; they're my best mates! So if I hear any of you drongos say or do anything to either of em..well lets just say you'll wish I had blown you up." His grin took on a sinister look for a moment, before he went back to happy-go-lucky. "Ta mates! Oh and," he paused for dramatic affect,"size only matters in the bedroom!" With a wink at you two he yellled "enjoy ya brekkie!" and hopped down cackling (somehow managing to not fall flat on his face despite the peg leg). Junkrat was looking super proud of himself, and grabbed your hand before leading you out of the cafeteria and away from the talking and laughing that had erupted because of his impromptu speech. You heard Mccree whooping in laughter, before being abruptly cut off.. you spotted Hanzo glaring at him, and Mccree rubbing the back of his head with a pout.

You felt a soft squeeze on your other hand, still being held by Roadhog, before hearing him mumble fondly "idiots." You laughed with Jamie as you both "pulled" Mako along.. tucked in his other hand, a plastic container with a generous slice of lamington cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought! Might write the missing smut but I'm not sure..should I? I don't really think there is any other way to continue this, but I will probably write more Roadrat in the future!


End file.
